


Lovin! Touchin! Squeezin! Each other!

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly likes the band Journey, Shameless Smut, Smut, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock! Why did you turn it off? I love that song! It was Journey! And it was Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin! That's a perfect song to have sex too!" Molly cried. (Belated birthday gift for Lilsherlockian1975)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin! Touchin! Squeezin! Each other!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> This is a little belated birthday gift for Lil!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this :D

 

* * *

Sherlock and Molly were sprawled upon her sofa, more or less snogging each other senseless. They were still in the early stages of their relationship, well their _sexual_ relationship, thus making themselves hungry for each other quite often. Molly had no complaints; she rather enjoyed the fact that Sherlock had such a voracious appetite.

Music was playing softly, neither one of them having bothered with the pretence of watching crap telly. Molly had turned on a CD shortly before Sherlock had arrived and normally she would shut it off, knowing that their tastes were quite different, but today she had kept it playing on low.

Barely within the space of five minutes after his arrival, his mouth was on hers and he had pressed her down into the cushions of the sofa. As the kiss grew more heated, she felt one of his wandering hands remove itself from her body. She briefly wondered what he was about, and quickly discovered what it was.

"Sherlock! Why did you turn it off? I love that song!" Molly exclaimed, a pout beginning to form on her lips.

He let out a derisive sniff, trying his hardest to not look at her mouth, which was just begging for another kiss.

"I am not making love to you with music playing in the background!" he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, as he tossed the remote to the CD player onto the coffee table.

"Why not? It was Journey! And it was _Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin_! That's a perfect song to have sex too!"

Sherlock snorted before dipping his head down to place a trail of kisses up the length of her neck. Just as he reached her lips he pulled away and looked down at her.

"I don't want music playing because I want to be able to hear every. Single. Noise. You make," he explained.

Molly blinked up at him. "Oh ..."

He smiled wolfishly. "First things first though. We're not making love on your sofa. I don't think the springs can handle it."

She rolled her eyes. "It's miracle they survived the last time."

Sherlock reared back and pulled her up to stand. He looped his arms around her waist, before bending down to capture her lips with his. After maneuvering them around the coffee table (he had become an expert at this), he continued to nudge her in the general direction of her bedroom.

Parting for breath, he tipped his head to the side, gently suckling and nipping down the side of her neck as they continued their slow movements down the hall. Molly tilted her head back, giving him better access, but when her soft, steady voice sang out, just above a whisper, he grew entirely still.

" _You make me weep and wanna die, just when you said we'd try, lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other ..."_

He pulled away from her, returning to his full height. She opened her eyes, they had fallen closed due to his ministrations, and she stared up at him with a wide, innocent gaze.

"What? I thought you wanted to hear every noise I made?" she asked.

His eyes narrowed, a low growl escaping him. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

She continued to look innocently at him.

"Besides," he scoffed, "that's a horrible song to, as you put it, 'have sex to', the lyrics are atrocious."

She sighed. "Fine. I suppose you are right. What about _Open Arms_?"

"No. No singing during sex," he declared firmly.

She pouted, as a faint twinkle came to her eyes. "Not even to sing your praises?"

"Molly!"

She giggled. He growled again, and in one swift move had her pinned against the wall.

"Oh!" she gasped.

His entire body was pressed to hers and she could feel his erection, hot, hard, and heavy against her outer thigh.

"Sherlock!" she whimpered.

He clasped both of her hands in one of his own, taking them by the wrists, before he raised them above her head. Her breasts jutted out towards him, just waiting to be feasted on; if only it weren't for her thin cotton vest.

Sherlock made a sound of annoyance, but didn't release her wrists, instead with his one free hand he lifted up her vest until her breasts became exposed to him. He was rather grateful for the fact that she never wore a bra when she was home. Making another small noise he delved right in, licking, sucking and biting at her pert nipples as her back arched and she cried out.

He gave each of the soft undersides of her breasts a tender nip with his teeth before smoothing over them with his tongue, just as she liked it. After taking each nipple between his lips one last time he pulled away and observed her reaction. Molly's face was flushed, she was breathing heavily and he could practically smell her arousal, he knew she was soaked.

"Sherlock … oh God … Sherlock please fuck me!"

Letting go of her wrists her stepped back slightly in order to give her bottoms a tug. As soon as they pooled at her feet she kicked them away, spreading her legs so that he could see how much she wanted him. He bit back a groan as he struggled to undo the button and zip of his trousers. It would take too long to remove his shoes, shoving his trousers half-way down his thighs was going to have to be enough; he couldn't wait any longer.

Once this was done he slipped his hands around her hips and lifted her up, pressing her once more into the wall as she wrapped her legs about his waist and placed her hands on his shoulders. His cock slipped into her with ease, the pair of them moaning happily. They kissed as he slowly began to move. Grabbing one of her hands, he laced their fingers together before pressing it back against the wall.

Molly was moaning uncontrollably now as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, telling him repeatedly how good he felt. With his one free hand he held tightly onto her hip, so that he could delve into her as deeply as he could go.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she encouraged him, as their hips snapped together. Her orgasm came upon her in a great, sudden rush and her nails dug into his shoulder as she cried out his name, followed by a drawn out moan.

"Oh fuck, Molly!" Sherlock hissed, as her walls tightened around him.

His thrusts grew erratic, and with a garble of curses he came inside of her. She clung tightly to him, knowing that if he lowered her to the floor she would be unable to walk. He panted heavily against her neck, as she smoothed her hand down over his back.

"Molly …" he murmured into her skin.

"Mmmm …"

After a slight bit of shifting, their lips met in a tender kiss. He released her hand, gently massaging her knuckles that had been pushed into the wall by their frantic movements.

"Can you walk?" she asked him, her legs still tight around his waist.

"Mmm … I think so."

She chuckled softly, moving her hands to the back of his head in order to bring him down to her mouth. He hummed into the kiss, slowly pulling her away from the wall, his hands cupping her arse. A faint moan escaped her as his softening cock slipped out. They made their way down the hall, sharing kisses. Once he had deposited her on the bed he quickly removed his shoes, socks, trousers, and shirt. Molly had taken off her vest, tossing it to the side.

Climbing onto the bed, Sherlock quickly covered her body with his. They kissed, hands wandering. When they parted for breath Sherlock mouthed at her jaw line, and suckled a mark at the base of her throat before nibbling at her clavicles. His hands were on her breasts, massaging gently, rolling the nipples between his fingertips.

"Mmmmmm! Lovin', touchin', squeezin' indeed!" Molly moaned.

Sherlock couldn't stop himself; he let out a snort, pressing his face into her chest, his entire body shaking with laughter. Molly gave his curls a tug.

"Don't laugh at me!" she cried, trying her hardest to sound annoyed with him, even though she wasn't. She knew that that would be such a silly thing to say.

He raised his head, a wide grin on his face. "You are utterly ridiculous Molly Hooper!"

She mock-pouted. "I could say the same about you!"

His grin grew even wider as he moved up so that he was hovering over her. She let out a gasp when she felt his length, heavy against her.

"Do you want me again?" he murmured. He had taken himself in hand, positioning the head of his cock so that he could brush up against her in just the right spot.

She let out a low mewl, parting her legs so that he could settle more comfortably between them. A satisfied hum escaped her as he gave a solid thrust, filling her up entirely.

He quieted her noises with a kiss, keeping his movements to a slow rhythm, wanting to drag out their lovemaking for as long as he could manage. Molly's hips moved with his, her hands cupping his arse and pressing him down into her. They kissed between gasps for breath, and happy moans.

Suddenly Sherlock smiled quite roguishly, tilting himself back ever so slightly so that the head of his cock dragged against her inner wall in just the right way. Molly bit out a curse, a shudder coursing through her as her orgasm began to crest.

Sherlock, taking note of this tipped his head to the side, brought his lips to her ear and softly murmured, "Lovin'." He gave a hard thrust. "Touchin'." His thumb brushed over her clit. "Squeezin'!" He placed his hand on her breast as they came together, both crying out.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh ... :D
> 
> Please leave a review, they brighten my day and mean so much to me!


End file.
